


Too Much

by littlebitofchaos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Conchell, Empath, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebitofchaos/pseuds/littlebitofchaos
Summary: Mitchell's powers aren't always a good thing.
Relationships: Mitchell/Connor Stoll
Kudos: 22





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> TW: anxiety attack

3rd Person

It was too much. It’s all too much. There were so many people. So many emotions. He couldn’t block them out. Not this time. No, this time he sat in the center of it all. Completely numb with the overtaking emotions of the people around him. 

1st Person - Conner

“Mitchell!” I screamed. There were a lot of people around, all yelling and shouting. I couldn’t find him. The plan was that we wouldn’t get separated. We would stick together, like always. Safety in numbers. Well, there were only two of us, but still. If Mitchell was alone for too long, who knows what could happen. A monster could attack, a mortal could attack, he could get lost, he could get hurt, there were a million horrible scenarios running through my head. I ran around, frantically moving through the crowds of people. I just couldn’t find him. I stopped for a second to catch my breath. That’s when I heard the small whimpers. Mitchell. I looked around, snapping my head in all different directions. There in the center of a large crowd of people, was Mitchell. He was sat on the floor, head in his knees. No one else around seemed to notice him. I ran towards him. I knew there was fear and worry radiating off of me, but I didn’t know that was a problem yet.   
I pushed my way through the crowds so I could crouch in front of him. His brown hair was covering the part of his face that wasn’t buried in his knees. I reached out hesitantly to touch his shoulder. As soon as my hand made contact, his head shot up. Cloudy kaleidoscope eyes staring dazedly into my own hazel ones.   
“Conner?”  
“It’s me, sweetness.”  
“Conner? It’s too much. Too much.” His voice was so broken.   
Fuck. Fuck the stupid empathic powers that Aphrodite bestowed upon her son. Mitchell’s powers were amazing, but the consequences if things went wrong were miserable. I reach out some more. Gently lifting him from his place on the floor. I thanked the gods that he was quite enough smaller than me so that lifting him was not too difficult. I knew that I needed to calm down. My emotions needed to disappear as soon as possible right now. I carried him away from the crowds. His legs had wrapped around my waist. Head buried into the crook of my neck. The camp was too far away but I knew there was a safe enough alley not far from here. Mitchell wasn’t crying, but I wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. He was tense in my arms. “We’re almost there, sweetness. We’re almost there.” I finally reached the alley, thankfully it wasn’t too dark yet. I pulled myself, and in turn Mitchell, down to the ground. My back was against the wall of the alley and Mitchell sat numbly in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair, He was becoming more reactive. He was starting to break away from the overload of emotions. I kept quiet, it was easier for him if I did. I just sat there, silently comforting him. His eye began to lose the cloudiness, returning to a beautiful kaleidoscope rainbow. He looked up at me, still slightly dazed.   
“Conner.”   
“That’s me, sweetness.”  
“What’s happening?”   
“Your powers.”   
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
We sat there in comfortable silence, Mitchell still regaining his thoughts. His head lying against my chest. We sat there for I don’t even know how long. Mitchell began to stand up and so I stood up with him.   
“Better now?” I asked.  
“Yeah.” He looked into my eyes and smiled.   
“We should go back to camp now.”  
“Agreed.”

3rd Person

They never really talked about what happened. This wasn’t the first and it sure as Hades wasn’t gonna be the last. There are always consequences, bad things, that follow demigod powers. This was just a fact. So it happens, and it happens, and it happens again. So this is just one story.


End file.
